


I gave them everything, Chat.

by MidnightFanfics



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Contest, F/M, Fluff, Frustration, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi salt, limits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFanfics/pseuds/MidnightFanfics
Summary: Chat Noir went to speak when she let another sob out, a fist hitting his shoulder weakly.“Everyone believed her!” She sobbed out, knees buckling beneath her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980982
Comments: 7
Kudos: 349





	I gave them everything, Chat.

Chat Noir was on patrol for tonight, Ladybug had passed the duty onto him when something had come up. Taking the task with a breeze, Chat Noir leaped over the innocent rooftops without a care in the world. 

Night vision clashing against the city of lights, but they’ve grown used to the strong contrast of light and dark. However, his ears were still keen as ever no matter how many tries he attempted, the loud sounds of the city still trailed back to his ears. 

Though, he has gotten better control of it. Being able to mute out the louder sounds in search of quieter ones, it’s not much, but it saves him the horrible headaches he used to have within the first few months of his new job. 

So even though everything was overwhelming in his cat ears, Chat Noir still was able to hear a sound that was strangely familiar. It sounded like sobbing, breaking glass, and a rustle of things throughout a room in a rage. 

Chat Noir frowned, scanning his green eyes over the horizon of Paris. Who in the world would be in a fit of rage in the middle of the night? 

Obviously, his eyes supplied him with an answer to his question. 

A room that sat on top of a lovely smelling bakery had it’s lights still on, yellow reflecting back pink onto the street in front of the business. It was a weak hit on the concrete, but it could be seen if you focus enough. 

The black cat jumped over onto the black railing of the girl’s balcony, feet landing silently in practiced ease.

Chat Noir flickered his eyes to the hatch that led to the girl’s room, his feet hitting the balcony’s floor lightly as he padded his way over. The girl in the room didn’t seem to notice her unexpected company above her, remaining oblivious as she threw another object across her room angrily. 

The black heroine pursed his lips, of course the source of distraught rage would come from the feisty bluenette he came to know. Who else would be like this so early in the morning? Though, her reaction to whatever happened was concerning. 

So he took it upon himself to open the hatch without knocking, the girl inside not even looking up as she let out another frustrated yell. This time, instead of muffled screaming, it was actual words. 

“That little snake took it, what else am I supposed to do? Take it like a champ?!  _ Gabriel Agreste _ was supposed to receive this outfit by tomorrow and Lila just comes along, sweeps it out of my house and takes it for herself to show him!” Marinette yelled, hands grabbing onto another book and throwing it at the wall.

This time it made an impressive dent as she continued pacing the rug on the floor. “And that’s not even all! She’s been making it look like I’ve cheated on every stupid test we’ve had the last month! God, I-I just want to strangle her!” 

Chat Noir frowned, ears flattening against his head to mute some of the yelling. This time, he knew he should step in before she threw something else. 

Marinette picked up a pillow from her chaise and screamed into it as the hero jumped down onto the pink bed. It creaked under his weight just loud enough for the young designer to hear it, she jumped back with a screech and crashed into the wall. Sending a few picture frames crashing to the floor in a flurry of glass.

Chat Noir winced, he would pay for the frames later. 

“Sorry, Princess. I didn’t mean to frighten you...you just seemed really in your zone and I was going to ask if you needed any help?” Chat Noir asked meekly, mind struggling to think of ideas to not make her furious with making her break them.

Marinette let the pillow drop from her hands to look at Chat Noir with surprise, face paling. “O-Oh Chat! I-I didn’t know you were here.” 

He hoped down from the bed, “It’s alright, Princess. But I do mean to ask what happened to make you so mad.” 

Bluebell eyes darted to the floor, “W-Well uh...it’s nothing, actually. Just some...homework! Yeah, Physics homework. You know, sometimes it just gets to ya, right?” She rambled. 

Chat Noir shook his head, “I think it's more than that. You know you can trust me, right?” 

The bluenette stood up from where she fell, brushing off the glass shards. “What? Pff, I know that. There's just nothing to tell!”

The resident black cat of Paris walked over to his favorite civilian, putting a clawed hand on her cheek. “Marinette, tell me.” 

So obviously, when someone asks in a gentle tone for you to tell them about your frustrations when everyone else in your life has been ignoring you for weeks, you would gladly break too. 

Marinette’s face broke from it’s usual up-front smile, eyes tearing up and facing going blotchy with some light patches of red. She threw herself in his arms and black leather encased her waist to hold on too. 

Chat Noir set his chin on top of her head as he swayed them lightly to let the girl get everything out. His night vision still danced around the room to make sure no certain black butterflies would flutter into the girl’s area. 

The blonde raised a hand to her hair to run his hand through it, letting his claws scrap against her scalp lightly to ground her to the moment. 

Marinette took in a shaky breath, trembling arms reaching around his waist and hugged him back tightly, as if she let go he wouldn’t be holding anymore. Like he was the lifeline she couldn’t bear to lose. 

“Mari, Princess, please tell me what happened.” Chat Noir whispered quietly in the dust-settling room. 

She mumbled against the leather, head resting on his shoulder. “Lila.” 

He knew just her first name was a struggle for the girl, so he held her tighter and rubbed a hand on her back for comfort. “What did she do?”

Marinette sniffed, “She took my design and the credit for making it. It was for a contest tomorrow for Gabriel Agreste, but she came into my room and took it. I-I signed it with my signature stitches but everyone believed her…” 

Chat Noir went to speak when she let another sob out, a fist hitting his shoulder weakly. 

“ _ Everyone _ believed her!” She sobbed out, knees buckling beneath her. 

Chat Noir held on strong to her waist making sure she didn’t fall, sitting on the chaise to set the sobbing bluenette in his lap. He made cooing noises in her ear to help calm her, but she kept on. 

“I-I…” Marinette trembled, her form shaking. Chat Noir tried to stay calm as he saw the purple butterfly slide through the trap door. 

“I gave them  _ everything!”  _ She screamed, her heart in her voice. Throat clogging with unshed tears as her face stained. 

A mumbled cataclysm left his mouth, catching the purple pest and letting it crumble to the floor. Marinette remained oblivious to the action. 

She pulled back, bluebell eyes rimmed with a bright red and face red from her distraught state. “C-Chat?” 

He hummed, looking into the eyes of the girl in his lap. Chat Noir’s heart broke at the sight. “Yes, Princess?” 

Marinette swallowed harshly, letting her head fall onto his shoulder again. “D-Do you… Do you hate me? Y-You don’t… come around often anymore. D-Did I do something wrong?” She asked quietly. 

Chat Noir cursed himself, bringing his hands up to her face and pulling it back so his emerald orbs could search her blue ones. “Princess, there’s nothing in this world that could make me hate you.” 

Marinette flushed more, this time from surprise. “W-What? N-No there’s bound to be somethi-” 

Chat Noir leaned in and put his hand over her forehead to move her bangs out of the way and landed a gentle kiss to her forehead. The blonde smiled, “I promise, Princess. There is no amount of lies that could make me turn on you.” 

The bluenette gave him a teary smile, “Y-You really mean that?” 

The cat chuckled, wiping away the tears that dropped off her face. “Have I ever told you a lie?” 

Marinette hugged him again, “Thank you, Kitty. I-I...really needed to hear that.”    
  
Chat Noir hummed, “It’s us against the world, isn’t it?” 

Even though she’s heard that line from her partner so many times over the last two years, Marinette couldn’t get it out of her head of how true it seems to always be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this is the best, but I’ve had something on my mind and this help relieve a little stress. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
